Final Fantasy: The Quest for Peace
by Strife5
Summary: 3 years after events of FF 7,8 and 10. A evil being combines all the worlds of Spira, Midgar and Centra. And Cloud, Squall and gang must combine forces to destroy this evil. rated pg-13 for later chapters
1. Final Quest Chap 1

Final Fantasy: The Quest for Peace SUP EVERYONE!!!! This is Strife this is my first fic here so I don't kno how good it is, so go wit me here, please review and u got ne suggestions bout story jus tell me ill be happy to hear them. Thx all peace out!!!  
  
After the defeat of Sin and Sephiroth, the evil that consumed the universe, all people rejoiced. The worlds went into  
  
peace, families were once again united, and mankind could now go outside without fear. The heroes that defeated Sin and  
  
Sephiroth returned to their homes where they were greeted by their friends and families and lived in peace for 3 years but in the  
  
shadows of the Omega Ruins there lurked a greater evil that wished to control all. For this evil had great power, power beyond  
  
anyone's imagination. This evil had a drive to destroy. He wished to combine the worlds to gain access to them much more  
  
easily. He used his great powers to combine the three greatest worlds in the universe, Spira, Midgar, and Centra into one  
  
world in hopes that he would have the power to control them. ****  
  
As Cloud walked into his room, he sat on his bed to think about all that's happened these last few years in his life. He  
  
had a hard time with the loss of his friend Aeris and the destruction of Sephiroth and the meteor. He still can't believe  
  
all that has happened. Outside Tifa (who decided to stay with Cloud) knocked on Clouds door hoping to talk to him, "Cloud  
  
its Tifa could I come in." "Sure what the hell." said Cloud. All of a sudden everything started shaking very violently. Cloud and  
  
Tifa were being thrown around Clouds room, both were wondering what was going on. ****  
  
Squall Leonheart was walking through the great Balamb looking for his friends who helped him destroy the sorceress that  
  
threatened their world a few years ago. Rinoa was with her father in Galbadia so she wasn't aboard the ship at the time. He  
  
was thinking a lot about Rinoa lately and how much she meant to him, when all of a sudden Balamb Garden started to shake  
  
back and fourth violently. Squall then rushed to the brig to see what was going on. ****  
  
"GOAL!!!!!" Said the announcer as Tidus scored his 3rd point of the game, winning it for the Zanarkhan Apes. After the  
  
blitzball game Tidus got dressed and headed home. As one of the warriors who destroyed Sin he was well known throughout  
  
Spira and Luca, so people rushed toward him so he quickly ran home to avoid a crowd. When he got home he thought about  
  
seeing Yuna (who was in Bevelle) when all of a sudden he was being thrown around the room by a violent shaking. He ran  
  
outside to see what was going on and what he saw was one of the strangest things he ever saw. It looked as if his world was  
  
moving.. ****  
  
The strange evil man at the Omega Ruins was grinning as he saw these three worlds crashing into each other creating one. As  
  
the worlds collided many people were killed spreading panic throughout the lands. No one was sure what was happening,  
  
especially when they saw people whom they have never seen before come before them. These people who were dressed very  
  
differently from their own style. Using his sorcery the man atop the Omega Ruins spoke across all the lands. He told everyone  
  
his name, which was Reist and he took three worlds from the universe and combined them into one. He also spoke of how he  
  
will control all of the worlds and destroy all who get in his way.... 


	2. Final Quest Chap 2

With this said he began destroying all he could, using his sorcery he destroyed whole cities with one blast, one of his  
  
first targets was Midgar where Cloud, Tifa and their friends lived. "We have got to get out of here now!" said Cloud as he  
  
grabbed Tifa and his sword and bolted out of the door. "What about the others," said Tifa? Cloud shook his head as he carried  
  
Tifa and ran for the nearest exit out of the city. As they were a fair distance from the city a huge explosion took place  
  
destroying nearly the whole city. Cloud and Tifa both didn't know if their friends survived the blast. ****  
Since Squall had experience with this sort of thing before he was cool about what was going on. He told the pilot of the Garden  
  
to fly as fast as possible. He then headed down to see he could find Zell or Quistis. He found Zell in the cafeteria eating hot  
  
dogs as usual. "Come on Zell were flying out with the ragnarok." "No way these hotdogs are great." "Come on!!!" Zell hearing  
  
the anger in his voice went with him right away. Him and Zell went to the Ragnarok to fly out to investigate what was going on.  
  
When they were a pretty good length from Balamb Garden they heard a strange sound and all of a sudden Balamb Garden  
  
blew up in a great ball of flames and debris. Squall dropped to his knees and screamed "DAMN IT!!!!!"as he watched  
  
Balamb Garden fall into the ocean. He then heard on the ships COM radio that it was happening all over the world. Trabia and  
  
Galbadia Garden were also destroyed. Squall then started flying in a direction that was leading toward Midgar. "Where we  
  
going." Said Zell. "To get any help we can find."****  
  
Both Cloud and Tifa have been walking for miles searching for any sign of life. "I can't go much further," said Tifa. After a  
  
while a red plane flew overhead. The plane then landed near them and Cloud drew his sword. Squall and Zell both walked out.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want!" yelled Cloud. Squall then started to explain what was going on. They introduced  
  
themselves and asked if they would like to come along and help them with their quest to find what was destroying their worlds.  
  
Cloud accepted and he went in the ship as both parties explained what happened to their worlds. They decided they would try  
  
to find as much help as possible to try and destroy this threat to all their worlds and they set off toward the direction of Spira  
  
hoping to find some new recruits. When they got to a large city Reist was already destroying it.  
  
There was debris and explosions going on everywhere. The Ragnarok could barely fly with what was going on. "We have to  
  
land." Said Zell. They landed a fair distance from the city and entered the city hoping to help or find someone that would help  
  
them. Tidus with his sword started running through the streets helping any one that was in trouble. After quite a run he saw four  
  
strangers, all with weapons walking along the streets. Tidus drew his sword and leaped at Cloud. Cloud barely avoided the  
  
sword but Tidus was about to lunge again. "WAIT!!!!" screamed Squall. Squall explained that they came in peace and they  
  
were only there to help. Squall asked if Tidus would like to come with them. "Looks like I have no choice." They all got to the  
  
Ragnarok and flew away just as Luca exploded in a sea of flames.  
  
Tidus was very confused at what the situation was but Squall and friends filled him in on what was going on. They then  
  
discussed a plan, what they were going to do. They decided they would go to an old abandoned Shinra facility that was about  
  
30 miles from Midgar. There they would train and find new recruits around the world that would help them in their quest to  
  
destroy Reist. When they got there they found out how abandoned it really was. "Man this place is spooky!" said Tifa. "Don't  
  
worry there hasn't been a source of life here for years." Said Cloud. They managed to find another plane that was actually still  
  
flyable. They decided to split up, each team flying out to different locations hoping to find help. Squall and Zell went in the  
  
Ragnarok and Tifa, Cloud and Tidus in the Lucifer (This is what they named it). They said their good byes and each went off in  
  
different directions. And this is where their quest truly starts... 


End file.
